


I Am The Lie That You Adore

by bagelplease



Series: I Got, You Want [1]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Anime/Manga Fusion, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, BDSM, Consensual Underage Sex, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, Gender or Sex Swap, Haruhi is in a relationship with everyone, High School, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Male Fujioka Haruhi, Master/Pet, Mild Kink, Mild Painplay, Mild S&M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mostly Threesomes M/M/M, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Multiple Relationships, My First Fanfic, Non-Canon Relationship, Praise Kink, Retelling, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest, Violence, kind of an AU, not prostitution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:18:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5963695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagelplease/pseuds/bagelplease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This will be a blatant retelling of the anime/manga. There are some notable deviances and additions on my part. This will basically set up an au for me to play in. This fic will contain male/male sex. There are no heterosexual sexual encounters in this fic (although there may or may not be heterosex side relationships). </p>
<p>Haruhi Fujioka transfers to Ouran Academy for the Super Rich and Famous. After a couple unfortunate events Haruhi is in debt to the Host Club. With all these pheromones in the air how long until the entire host club falls victim to Haruhi's charm?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Are A Host

Haruhi walked the halls quickly in his exasperation. All four libraries were full of talkative students with way too much time on their hands. _Why are they all piled in the libraries if they're not going to study? They should just go home!_ Haruhi thought irritably to himself. He passed by what appeared to be a quiet room. At least, he couldn't hear anything from inside. When he checked what room it was, it was music room #3. _This is probably the only quiet place left._

When he opened the room however, there were 6 handsome boys greeting him. “Welcome!” they said in unison.

“Oh. It's just a guy,” the twins from his class said in unison. Their expression immediately went to bored. “No fun,” one of them whispered.

“Hikaru. Kaoru. Watch your mouth. He is still an important guest, even if he is a guy,” the tall blonde chastised. He then reached out a welcoming hand to Haruhi, “Welcome to our host club, Fujioka Haruhi.”

Haruhi was struggling to get the door open again; however, when he heard his name, he turned around again, startled. “H-how did you know my name?”

“Well, you're infamous. It's not everyday a commoner joins our illustrious school. You have to be incredibly audacious to claw your way into this school,” the dark haired glasses-wearing boy said.

“Uhm, thank you I guess?” Haruhi was stumped. Was that supposed to be a compliment?

“You're welcome!” The blonde said as he walked up and put a hand on Haruhi's shoulder. Haruhi tensed. “You're a hero to other poor people, Fujioka. You've shown the world that even a poor person could excel at an elite, private academy!” Haruhi began to sidle away, hoping this stranger didn't discover his secret. “It must be hard for you to be constantly looked down upon by others!” He continued, following after him.

“I think you're taking this 'poor' thing too far,” Haruhi said weakly as he continued to evade the blonde.

“Spurned, neglected, but that doesn't matter now. Long live the poor! We welcome you to our world of beauty!” He continued, ignoring Haruhi, with dramatic flair.

“I'm out of here,” Haruhi said, irritated and about to leave.

“Hey! Come back here Haru-chan!” The small blonde said, grabbing Haruhi's arm and dragging him back with surprising strength. “You must be a superhero! That's so cool!”

“I'm not a superhero,” Then, Haruhi blushed, “And who are you calling Haru-chan?!” He couldn't let himself be affected so easily by this kid's words.

“Who would've thought the honour student would be so openly gay?” The blonde muttered to himself. “So,” he began again, this time talking directly to Haruhi, “What is your type? Do you like the strong, silent type? Morinozuka Takashi,” He said, directing Haruhi's attention to the tall, so far quiet man in the back. “The boy lolita? Haninozuka Mitsukuni” This time motioning to the small blonde who was rubbing away tears from Haruhi's earlier outburst. “The mischievous type? Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin.” The twins this time. “The _cool_ type? Ootori Kyouya.” It was said with a strange emphasis as he gestured to the glasses guy.

“It's not like that! I just wanted to study!” Haruhi tried to defend himself, getting flustered.

“Or, maybe I'm your type? The princely, Suoh Tamaki” Tamaki slid a finger down Haruhi's jaw to his chin and titled his head up to better look at him. “What do you say?”

Haruhi flushed and quickly jerked back. He knew they were just messing with him and it wouldn't do to get ahead of himself. As he flew back though, he bumped into a vase and knocked it over. Desperately he tried to catch it but his fingers just slipped past the handle. It shattered with a loud crash. Oh no. Haruhi stood, staring at it like he had just been struck.

“Aw, we were going to auction that vase,” Said Hikaru? Was that the right one? The other one, Kaoru, continued, “Now you've done it commoner, the bidding was to start at 8 million yen.”

“E-eight million?!” Haruhi was stunned, “I-I can pay you back?” He said uncertainly. He'd be working of a debt that size his whole life, no doubt.

“With what money? You can't even afford a uniform!” The twins said together, it was amazing how they did that. “What's with that grubby outfit anyways?” Kaoru asked.

“Well, what should we do, Tamaki?” Kyouya said, looking a little too smug as he bent down to pick up a piece of the vase.

“When in Rome, do as the Romans.” Tamaki said, while sitting down. He looked at Haruhi, all princely-ness gone now. “Since you have no money, you can pay with your body.” Haruhi tensed, surely he doesn't mean? “From now on, you are our dog.”

 

 

The host club's activities were in full swing. Roses were in the air, tea was being served all around, and girls were chatting amicably with their favourite hosts. Tamaki was doing his best to give noncommittal, but acceptable answers to all the girls questions. While he loved to flirt and romance these girls, that was all he really wanted from him. He discovered long ago that girls don't interest him past romance.

The Hitachiin brothers were talking with a couple of their fans. Hikaru telling an embarrassing story about Kaoru. Who knew if it was really true. When Kaoru looked about to cry, Hikaru brought him close and told him how cute he was. The girls loved every second of it.

That was when Hani and Mori came in. Acting as if they were late, when the hosts all knew they'd been here the whole time. Mori carried Hani and set him down on the couch with the girls. Hani was wiping tears out of his eyes, saying he had fallen asleep and wasn't quite awake. The girls thought it was adorable.

“Tamaki, could I ask you a question?” A girl with long straight red hair asked. It was Anyanokouji, his number one customer. “I heard you were keeping a kitten without a pedigree.”

“I don't know if I'd call him that,” Tamaki said as he saw Haruhi walk in, “Ah, speak of the devil. Did you get everything on our list, little piglet?”

“Ah, yea.” _Piglet?_

“What is this?” Tamaki asked pulling out a plastic container of brown powder.

“It's coffee.”

“I've never seen coffee like this before. It's already ground up?”

“It's instant.”

“Ah, this is the rumored commoner's coffee! I've heard about it, but I've never seen it before!” After an altogether way too big fuss, Haruhi somehow ended up making coffee for everyone to try. The girls were apprehensive at first, but some easy words from Tamaki swayed them.

“Oh Tamaki, now you're taking this too far. Your sophisticated palate won't be able to stomach that crap. You don't have to drink it just because he bought it.” Ayanokouji said to Haruhi without looking at him, “Ah, sorry, I was talking to myself.” She said, smiling falsely at Haruhi.

As Haruhi went back to serving tea and running other errands he watched the host club's activities questioning what was going on. “I don't get it?”

“Girls like Hani because he's cute. Mori's charm is his strong silence.” Kyouya explained, thoroughly amused from this situation.

Hani ran up and spun Haruhi around, smiling and laughing. “Haru-chan! Do you want to have some cake?”

“I don't really like sweets,” Haruhi began, a little dizzy from the spinning.

“Then do you want to hold my bunny, Usa-chan?”

“I don't really like rabbits either,” Haruhi said, looking down at Hani's bunny.

“Aw, you don't like Usa-chan?”

“Well,” Haruhi said, looking at the bunny, “I guess he is kinda cute.” He smiled sincerely.

Hani was a little stunned at first, figuring something out about Haruhi. “Well, take care of him!” He ran back to the girls and laid his head on one of their laps.

“You'll notice our club utilized the unique characteristics to cater to each guest. Tamaki is number one around here. He is the king. His request rate is 70 percent. And in order for _you_ to pay off your debt, you will act as the host club's dog until you graduate. You can try to run, but my family employs a private police force of over a hundred men. Do you even have a passport?” He said while smiling mockingly at Haruhi.

Tamaki came over, hearing Kyouya talking to their knew pet. “You're going to have to work hard to pay off that debt.” He blew into Haruhi's ear.

Haruhi quickly jerked away. “Please don't do that.” He was so flustered.

“You really need a makeover. You'll never get girls to look at you while you look like that.” Tamaki said amused despite himself.

“I'm not trying to get girls to look at me.” Haruhi said, looking up at Tamaki through his glasses, “Besides, I don't get why you guys are even here. It doesn't matter what's on the outside. A person's inside is all that matters. Looks, they don't really matter.”

“It's a cruel world isn't it?” Tamaki said dramatically, “It's not every day god creates such a perfect person such as me. Beautiful both inside and out! And think about this, why do you think they put art in museums. Because people love to look at beauty. I tell you what, I'll share my expertise with you!” Tamaki continued his rant but Haruhi wasn't listening anymore.

The Hitachiin twins walked by and watched as Tamaki went on and on about giving lessons to Haruhi. Haruhi interrupted his speech by calling him obnoxious. Crestfallen, Tamaki sulked until Haruhi tried to cheer him up. Big mistake.

“You can teach him all you want about hosting,” One brother began. “But with his looks he wont get very far.” The other continued, “Maybe if we take of his glasses?”

The world became very blurry as Hikaru took off his glasses and got a good look at his eyes. IT was then Tamaki noticed his beautiful brown eyes for the first time. The next few minutes were in a rush as the twins ran off with Haruhi and got a uniform for him, Mori ran to get contacts, and Tamaki's hair stylist came to do Haruhi's hair. Haruhi wouldn't admit it, but he loved the attention. He loved getting made up, if only it wasn't in this exact scenario.

The twins were kicked out of the changing room as they tried to forcibly get him to change. They both noticed Haruhi was hiding something under his clothes. When they figured it out, they smiled at each other and kept it to themselves.

After all the girls had left Haruhi had finished being made over and changing. As he left the makeshift changing room, he asked, “Is it really okay for me to keep this uniform?” His hair was no longer the mess it had been. It now was straight and had some product in it to keep it shiny and kept. His eyes were no longer hidden by his grandfather's glasses. He looked straight at Tamaki when he walked out. Tamaki's heart beat hard in his chest.

“You're so cute! You look just like a girl!” Tamaki swooned.

“Haru-chan! You look so cute!” Hani said excitedly.

“If we had known that's how you really looked,” One twin began, and the other finished, “We would've helped you out much sooner.”

“Who knows? Maybe he'll draw in some customers?” Kyouya said slyly.

Haruhi flushed, the compliments doing more to him than he'd have liked to show. He couldn't help but be affected by their words, even though they didn't mean them the way Haruhi wanted.

“You know,” Tamaki said, latching on to Kyouya's words, “That's just what I was thinking. From this day on, Haruhi, you are now a host! I will personally train you to be a host. If you get 100 customers to request you, we will forget about your debt!”

 

 

Haruhi was surrounded by three girls, asking him questions he wasn't sure how to answer. He was nervous and thinking too much about what he had to do when it struck him. He knew just the story. He began telling them how his mother had passed away ten years ago and how his father was never really around because he worked late. Perhaps it was underhanded, but he knew he would get sympathy from these girls. He began to relax as he thought about cooking and cleaning and helping out his father. Suddenly this didn't seem so hard anymore. The girls even asked if they could request him in the future.

Tamaki was watching eagerly, making sure his new discovery was doing well. When he heard Haruhi's story, his heart thumped heavy in his chest. He knew what it was like to be without a mother, though his was still alive to his knowledge. His heart went out to Haruhi, but at the same time, he wondered how Haruhi became instantly popular.

“Have you forgotten about me?” Ayanokouji demanded his attention again. “You sure have been giving him a lot of your attention lately.”

“Ah, yes, sorry about that. I'm teaching him to be a gentleman like me, I have to watch over him to make sure he's doing all right.” Tamaki snapped his finger, “Haruhi, come here please.” He looked up as Haruhi walked over, his face open confusion. “I'd like you to meet Miss Ayanokouji, she's a regular of mine.”

“Miss, it's a pleasure to meet you,” Haruhi said, smiling as earnestly as he could manage. Suddenly he was swept up, being hugged tightly and twirled around wildly as Tamaki told him how good and cute he was. He caught Mori's eye and yelled out to him, “Mori-senpai! Help me!”

Suddenly Mori was there, pulling him away from Tamaki roughly and holding him up. Mori could feel something under Haruhi's shirt. He realized then that Haruhi was hiding a little secret from them. As Haruhi looked down at him, flushed from embarrassment he felt something stir in him.

Tamaki looked put out and Ayanokouji looked on with rage.

 

 

The next few days were a little rough for Haruhi. He came in the club with a small bandage on his finger, from being cut by a razor blade between pages in his book. Not that he told anyone that. He suspected bullying, but really he wasn't sure who would bully him. A marking needle was stuck to the inside of his jacket that stabbed him in the back of the neck when he put it on. His books were somehow wet when he opened them. And finally, the last straw was when he found his bag had been thrown outside into the school pond. He frantically fished all his things out, but he still couldn't find his wallet.

“So, you skip club to play in the pond?” Tamaki said, jokingly. He looked at Haruhi's accumulation of his things on the ground soaking wet, “Why is your bag wet?”

“Uh, I must've accidentally thrown it out the window? It's not a big deal, I just can't find my wallet. My food money is in there.” It was a weak excuse, but he still didn't have any proof it was Ayanokouji, even though she told him to leave Tamaki alone when they passed in the halls. It was likely her, but without proof, who would believe.

Haruhi heard splashing and when he looked up, there was Tamaki next to him, fishing around the water for his wallet.

Haruhi paled, knowing this would probably get him in trouble too, “Tamaki-senpai, you don't have to do this! You're getting wet!”

“A little water never hurt anyone. Besides, I'm told I'm already dripping with good looks,” Tamaki joked, continuing to fish around for the wallet. Eventually Tamaki was the one who found it much to the joy of the two of them. He noticed Ayanokouji watching from the windows while Haruhi was collecting his things. Was she the one who did this? She had been hostile to the new comer lately. He resigned to talk to Kyouya about it at the club tomorrow.

The next day came and of all people, Ayanokouji requested Haruhi. They talked for a bit, Ayanokouji obviously didn't like him, and she made that very clear. As she talked down to him Haruhi realized what was going on. Without even meaning to, he called her jealous. Then things started moving a little quickly. Suddenly he was pulled forward, the table was knocked over, and there was a loud scream. The next second he was on his hands and knees on top of Ayanokouji who was calling him a filthy peasant and claiming she'd been attacked. All eyes were on them and Haruhi knew with dread that they'd believe her over him.

Tea being poured over the two of them woke Haruhi from his daze, and he looked up at the twin's disgusted looks. But they weren't looking at him. Tamaki walked over and helped Ayanokouji up, and she began asking him to do something about Haruhi when she'd been interrupted.

“Did you think we didn't know about it?” Kyouya said, showing her photos of her throwing Haruhi's bag into the pond. “Of course, we have evidence too.” Ayanokouji paled, realizing she had been caught.

“I'm disappointed in you. You're a very beautiful girl, Ayanokouji, but unfortunately, you aren't classy enough to be our guest dear. Haruhi is not that kind of man.” Tamaki said, looking at her in disgust. She ran away calling Tamaki an idiot. “Now what kind of punishment should we give you?” He said turning to Haruhi, “after all, it is your fault. Ah, I know. Your quota is now one thousand.” He helped Haruhi up. It wasn't to be mean, he rather enjoyed Haruhi's company and this way the club could watch over their new friend.

“I'm sorry we don't have any other uniforms, but this is better than a wet one right?” Kyouya smiled knowingly at Haruhi, handing him a bag. Haruhi peeked at the bag and saw the girl's uniform. He blushed and mumbled his thanks. Did Kyouya know his little secret? How?

As Haruhi undressed the other club members began sending the girls home so they could look after their newest club member. Tamaki brought a towel for Haruhi, opening up the changing room curtain without even thinking about it. “Haruhi, I've brought you a towel.” He looked at him, then stopped, stunned at what he saw. His mouth hung open and began to water.

Haruhi stood there, the male naked expect for wearing a lacy camisole and frilly panties. He blushed wildly as he tried to cover himself with his wet shirt. “S-senpai! Get out!” He said weakly, embarrassed about having his secret exposed to Tamaki.

“Haruhi.” Tamaki said, pausing a moment for his brain to catch up, “Are you... a girl?”

“Biologically, no.” Haruhi said, trying to calm his racing heart. He tried to hurry finishing drying off and changing. “I, uhm, like to wear women's clothes though. I don't consider myself a girl, not really. I know I'm a boy but... I like being called a girl. I like wearing their clothes.” He opened the curtain once he was sure he was composed. While wearing the girl's uniform he really did look like a girl. “I don't really care if you guys recognize me as a boy or a girl. In my opinion, it's more important to be acknowledged for who they are rather than what they are.” Tamaki looked stunned, but the others had more or less figured it out throughout the past week. They looked on, smiling to themselves. “You know senpai, you were pretty cool before.” Tamaki flushed at the praise, this guy was really too much.

“I hope... this doesn't change anything.” Haruhi said, looking almost sad.

“No! Why would it Haru-chan?” Hani said emphatically. He ran up and grabbed Haruhi's hands. “We think you look cute! Isn't that right Takashi?”

Takashi smiled and nodded, “Yea.”

“Yea, you're super cute,” Kaoru said, walking over with his brother. Hikaru continued, “We don't think of you any differently.” They looked at each other and smiled.

“This doesn't affect your debt at all. We still expect you to pay it back,” Kyouya smiled almost evilly. Of course that's all he'd care about.

Tamaki was still silent, holding his mouth closed as his face burned crimson. Haruhi was so incredibly cute dressed as a girl. He didn't even know something like this would effect him so much. Haruhi looked at him curiously, but Tamaki could do nothing. He needed to talk to Kyouya about this.

 


	2. The Job of a Host

Haruhi was running late as he ran down the hall as fast as he could. He lost track of time studying and before he knew it it was time for the club to open it's doors to their customers. Haruhi knew he wasn't going to hear the end of it if he showed up late. Panting, he finally made it to the music room. When he opened the door, however, the host club had been transformed into a tropical paradise.

“Welcome,” said the hosts in unison. They were all dressed extravagantly in showy tropical outfits.

“It's just Haruhi,” said the twins in unison, “You're so late. What took you?”

Haruhi pulled out his pocket calender, “I could be wrong, but I swear it's still early spring.”

“Huddling under a kotatsu fearing the cold is just no good!” Tamaki exclaimed while posing dramatically and fooling around with his fan. “Besides, our heating system is the best.”

“Do you have a problem with the way we run our club? Don't forget you have an 8 million yen debt to us.” Kyouya said, smirking as he wrote something in his book.

“Gentlemen don't bundle up in bulky clothing. It may be early spring outside, but inside we want to surprise our chilly guests with a warm tropical paradise.” He put an arm around Haruhi, “Oh yes, we've turned this place into nirvana. A balmy tropical island of ever lasting summer!” He threw his free arm in the air.

Haruhi still wasn't sure how Tamaki felt about him. He hadn't spoken to him after last club meeting when they all found out about Haruhi's secret. Really it was probably his dad's influence at least a little. Growing up with a transsexual father, his concept of gender was already a little skewed, add to that his own secret penchant for dressing up as a woman, it was obvious the apple didn't fall far from the tree.

Tamaki pulled him to the side. “We have a costume for you too, you'll love it I'm sure.” He smiled, and for a moment, Haruhi felt himself falling for his charm. “It matches mine! You'll be my queen!” Ah. So he was being made fun of.

“No thank you.” Haruhi said, irritated and put out. He didn't think Tamaki would mock him, but here it is. _It doesn't matter. I can get through this to pay off my debt._ Meanwhile Tamaki was crestfallen. He really wanted to see Haruhi dressed as a girl again. It had been driving him wild since he first saw him in that camisole and panties.

As the customers flocked in Tamaki regained his composure and began flirting wildly with them once more. Today they were no longer princesses, but goddesses. He made sure to tell all of his customers of the upcoming ball the club was hosting.

Haruhi kept picking up bits of conversation from the other hosts as well. He overheard Kaoru and Hikaru telling some girls they got the school's permission to use the largest hall for the dance. The guests reacted wildly to which Haruhi had to comment.

“Showing some skin proves to be popular with the ladies,” Kyouya said as he jotted something down in that notebook of his.

“Are you the one that came up with this tropical paradise idea?” Haruhi asked, holding an tray with some empty dishes on it.

“I have no decision making authority. All of the club's policies have been laid out by the club's king, Tamaki.” He adjusted his glasses and smiled with faux innocence, “but, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to admit to slipping a Bali photo-book onto his desk.” It occurred to Haruhi then that Kyouya was the brains behind the operation of the club. A shadow king.

A loud exclamation from Hani brought Haruhi's attention to the group. He was showing off his lei made from Balinese flowers. When Mori approached Hani literally climbed up him to place a lei of his own over his neck. “We match!” He exclaimed happily.

Haruhi was quickly reminded of his own guests when they asked why he wasn't in costume. “I just don't think it's appropriate to wear anything but early spring attire in early spring.” After being praised, for being faithful to seasons of all things, and calling the girls cute, another girl spoke up.

“I think it's time for the hosts to switch clients.” When Haruhi looked up at her, she placed her finger under his chin. “My name is Kanako. Kanako Kasugasaki. I've decided. You'll be my favourite from now on.”

 

 

 

Hearing the Kanako moved on to Haruhi left Tamaki upset. Instead of party planning with the other hosts he angrily slurped commoner's ramen.

“Boss, get over here.” The twins in unison, “Stop eating ramen and help out.” Kaoru continued, “Does it really bother you that Kanako moved on to Haruhi?”

“It's not like she hasn't had the illness for a while now.” Kyouya said, typing into his laptop.

“What illness?” Asked Haruhi, suddenly concerned.

“The host-hopping disease.” Said Hikaru. Kaoru followed up with, “aka the never-the-same-boy-twice disease.”

“Usually our customers choose a favourite host to see regularly. However, miss Kanako tends to change her favourites on a regular basis.” Kyouya continued.

“Before she was with you, Haru-chan, she was with Tama-chan.” Hani further explained.

“Oh, so he's upset cause I took her from him?” said Haruhi, deadpan.

“Shut up!” Yelled Tamaki, “I couldn't care less! I'm running out of patience! Haruhi!” He pointed dramatically at him, “It's time you start dressing like a girl!” Haruhi just stared at him confused, was he being mocked again? “I don't understand how you can be so popular with the ladies when you yourself are a lady! No one in the entire school knows the truth except for those of us here!”

“Yea, he opted out of taking gym classes,” began Hikaru. “But he is not really a lady, Boss.” Finished Kaoru.

Ignoring the twins, Tamaki continued, “Now you listen to daddy! Daddy wants you to go back to the way you were!” He pulled up a blown up picture of Haruhi dressed as a middle school girl with long hair.

Haruhi paled, “Don't go blowing up photos of me without my permission! And where'd you even get that photo?!”

“The more I look at this picture the more amazed I am. How could you look like this, yet when we met you, you looked so scruffy?” Hikaru asked.

“Ah, I was growing my hair out long, but a kid from my neighbourhood put gum in it. It's hard to get gum out of hair so I just cut it off myself. I don't really mind. Short hair is much easier to take care of. Besides, I'm still a guy. Just because I like wearing women's clothing doesn't mean I'm not a boy.”

“Mama! Haruhi is using dirty boy words again,” Tamaki cried out, dramatically sniffling into a hanky.

“Who's mama?” Asked Kaoru.

“Based on club position and our relationship, I would assume it's me.” Said Kyouya plainly.

“I don't see what you're crying about. Besides, as a host I can pay my debt way faster than being some errand boy.” Haruhi frowned.

“Not to change the subject, but, Haruhi, do you have formal dancing skills? You'll need them for the upcoming dance.” Said Hikaru.

“Ah, no, but... it's not mandatory is it? I'm not really interested in events, so could I be excused?” Haruhi said nervously. He was terribly at coordination and knew it too. Besides, he had studying to catch up on.

“Definitely not.” Tamaki stood up and looked at Haruhi earnestly, “a gentleman must know how to dance. If you want to live the life of a host, you'll have to show us how far you're willing to go. I order you to master dancing the waltz in one week! And you must demonstrate it at the party.” He gave a little pirouette. “Or,” He said, pointing a finger at Haruhi, “I'll tell the entire school you wear women's underwear and knock you back down to errand boy!”

 

 

 

Music played softly in the background as the hosts practised their dancing, save for Tamaki who sulked in the windowsill. Kanako was leading Haruhi around the room, teaching him how and when to move his feet. The whole time Haruhi's eyes were on his feet trying desperately not to mess up. He had to get this dance down or else he'll be an errand boy again not to mention Tamaki exposing his secret to the school.

“Bring in your feet at the slow, and remember, the gentleman always leads.” She looked at Haruhi's flushed face and smiled, “And don't forget to look at the lady's face you're dancing with.” He hurriedly brought his eyes to hers and ushered out a quick yes before tripping over his feet and knocking them both to the ground.

“Ah! M-miss Kasugasaki I'm so sorry!” She put her arms around Haruhi's neck and smiled saying it was okay. Haruhi helped her up and offered her some tea and a break. “Thank you so much for allowing me to practice with you. I really appreciate it.”

“Honestly Haruhi I'm just glad I can monopolize you a little. I heard you weren't taking guests to practice dancing.” She looked at the tea and sighed happily, “Oh my, this is a new tea set isn't it. Ginori. It's such a pretty colour. How lovely.”

“You have a keen eye. We just upgraded our tea sets this morning.” Kyouya said knowingly.

“You must be pretty in to tableware, huh?” Haruhi smiled, seeing Kanako with such a peaceful expression made him happy.

She startled and all but slammed the cup down, “N-not really!” She flushed bright red. She had never blushed when Haruhi spoke to her, or even when he fell on top of her earlier. What a strange reaction. Especially so when it was obvious she knew a lot about tea cups.

The door opened. “Hello? I'm here with the new tea cups you ordered.” A man came in holding a box of tea cups.

“Ah, thank you very much.” Kyouya said, moving to accept the package. “Every tea set you've chosen for us has been very popular with the ladies. I'm quite impressed.” That was strange. Haruhi got the impression it was hard to impress Kyouya.

“Well, that's good to hear,” The man said, smiling gently.

“Do you sell tea sets?” Haruhi asked, having never seen this boy before. He walked over and stood next to Kyouya.

“Oh no, I'm just a student here. Can't you tell by the uniform?” He asked shyly. Kyouya motioned for Haruhi to take the box from him and he did. He looked at it curiously.

“Oh Haruhi,” Kanako giggled, “You're so funny. I can't blame you for not knowing. After all, he doesn't look like the heir to a first class company.”

“A first class company?” Haruhi looked at the man again, who seemed preoccupied with staring at Kanako.

“His father's company. The Shizushima trading company. It mainly deals with the transportation of tableware. This is Shizushima Toru, the heir to his father's company. They currently have the top market share in the country.” Kyouya explained. At Haruhi's exclamation he continued, “So whenever something exceptional comes in, we've asked him to send it our way. He has a great eye for fine china. Don't you Shizushima?”

Shizushima startled out of his trance, “You think? I've still got a lot to learn, but thank you.”

“Aren't you leaving next month to study abroad in England?” Kyouya asked, even though he already knew the answer.

“Yes, I am.” There was a hint of sadness in Shizushima's answer. “I'd better go now.”

“So, are you enjoying the host club?” Tamaki asked slyly.

“I get the feeling you and that guy are close.” Haruhi said, bringing the box over with him.

Kanako jumped, “Don't be ridiculous! We hardly know each other!” She looked nervous, it was obvious she was lying, “What makes you say that Haruhi? Now if you'll excuse me, I'd better get going.” She hastily retreated.

Hani jumped on Haruhi's back, “Haru-chan! Guess what? They do know each other! Shizushima is Kasuga-chan's fiancée!”

“Kyouya, How long have you know about this?” Tamaki asked almost sternly.

“About the two of them being engaged? Well, as you know, I conduct rudimentary background checks on all our guests.” He opened his notebook and began reciting, “The two were childhood friends. It seems the engagement was arranged by their parents. I didn't think the information would benefit us so I disregarded it.”

“Toru Shizushima. Outstanding grades, good social status, he's ordinary looking, but he's reliable. If I had to fault him for anything...” Kyouya trailed off.

“He doesn't have much presence!” Offered Hikaru.

“And he's faint hearted!” Offered Kaoru.

“So, in other words, he's boring.” Kyouya closed the notebook with a quick snap. These guys were kinda harsh towards other men. _That explains their initial treatment of me._

“Shizushima is a good boy? Right Takashi?” Hani said from on top of Mori's shoulders.

“Yea.” He replied simply.

“Alright everyone, we'll have to work on our strategy,” Tamaki said as he stepped forward.

“Which one?” Replied the hosts in unison.

“Men! It is our responsibility as members of the elite Ouran host club to make every girl happy!” He said with a flourish.

 

 

 

“It is so good to see you tonight ladies. The Ouran host club would like to bid you, Welcome.” Tamaki bowed slightly with elegance. The chandeliers all turned on and the orchestra began to play. The girls clapped happily.

“As always, ladies, the host club members are here for your entertainment, so we invite you to dance to your heart's content. Based on her dancing skills, one lucky young lady will be chosen as tonight's queen. The queen's reward will be a passionate kiss on the cheek from our king.” Kyouya stated to the crowd.

“Good luck to you, my darlings,” Tamaki held his hand out and winked at the crowd. Several women swooned and cheers filled the hall.

“Haruhi! Show some enthusiasm!” The twins chastised. Haruhi looked incredibly uncomfortable up on the stairway with all the other host members.

“Sorry guys. I'm not really used to this sort of thing. The only parties I've ever been to were festivals held in my neighbourhood park.” Haruhi sighed, looking defeated even though the night had only just begun.

“I don't know if you can really call those a party or not but, since you're already here,” He looked up from his notepad at Haruhi, “You may as well get yourself something to eat. We've got quite a spread.”

“A spread?” Haruhi looked up at Kyouya, blushing a little he asked almost shyly, “Do you have fatty tuna?”

With that look directed at him, Kyouya snapped his mechanical pencil where he was holding it. Hani and Mori looked shocked while the twins looked at him devilishly. Tamaki jumped from the top of the staircase and ordered Kyouya, who was already in the middle of dialling, to get some fatty tuna brought up right away. The twins were hugging and coddling Haruhi, calling him a poor dear. Haruhi was mortified, his face bright red all the way to his ears.

 

 

 

As the night went on Haruhi was content to watch everyone dance and have fun. He didn't have many customers yet, so he hadn't gotten asked to dance yet after all. He smiled seeing a girl twirl Hani around similarly to how Mori did while they were practising earlier this week. The twins were dancing with two different girls, which was somewhat of a surprise. Tamaki was of course the most popular and was constantly moving from girl to girl, trying to give everyone at least one dance with him. Even Mori and Kyouya were dancing with girls. Haruhi hadn't realized some girls were fans of Kyouya. He didn't get requests that she knew of being the host club's director and accountant.

Haruhi enjoyed watching them all dance and have fun. He was thinking about manoeuvring to the buffet table to see about that fatty tuna when Kanako walked up to him. “I've finally found you Haruhi. Could I have this next dance?”

“Yea,” Haruhi straightened up and smiled at her, offering his hand, “Of course you can.” As Haruhi was leading Kanako out to the dance floor he was suddenly swept away by Mori and Hani, and Tamaki had taken his place. Before he knew it, Haruhi was in a closed room with the twins and Kyouya waiting for him.

“There you are!” Kaoru said amused.

Mori put Haruhi down. “You didn't have to be so forceful!” He complained half-heartedly.

“Never mind that,” Hikaru said, handing him a package, “Change into this.” Before he could even look at it, Hani pushed him into the makeshift changing area.

“A little accident at the end of the night would be quite thrilling.” Kyouya said slyly. “And remember Haruhi, there's only 20 minutes left until the party reaches its climax.” Haruhi pulled the dress over his head and felt himself get excited. “Shizushima is already waiting for you in the classroom across the hall.” Haruhi straightened her wig and pushed open the curtain. He sat in front of the twins and crossed his legs to hide his reaction to the dress. It wouldn't do to get excited. He was on a mission after all.

“You have to ask him how he feels!” Hani emphasized while the twins put make-up on Haruhi. Haruhi could feel his face heat up, he enjoyed this way too much.

“We know this is the boss's strategy, but it's kind of unsettling,” The twins said as one moved Haruhi's face around and the other put on concealer and blush. The door open suddenly and Tamaki was there.

“Gentlemen, here you are all. What are you doing? The guests are waiting for-” He stopped mid sentence as he caught sight of Haruhi in the mirror. Haruhi stood up and turned to face Tamaki. His blush finally faded as he got himself under control. Tamaki smiled despite himself and couldn't help but stare at Haruhi in such a cute dress.

“So, what do you think?” The twins said in unison. The hosts all had smiles on their faces as they watched Haruhi move, a little awkwardly as he wasn't used to wearing heels. Hani called him cute and he had to take a calming breath. Haruhi moved past Tamaki, who was still stunned. “Good luck Haruhi!” The twins called out after her.

Tamaki finally found his voice and mumbled, mostly to himself, “I can't believe, he's so pretty.”

 

 

 

 

When Haruhi entered the classroom he saw Shizushima staring out the window at the cherry blossoms. He turned to face him and regarded him almost sadly. “Are you the one who sent that letter? You're not at all like what I expected.” He handed Haruhi the letter as he read it he almost sighed. “Have we met somewhere before?”

“Ah, n-no, this is the first time I've spoken to you,” Haruhi tried to keep his voice light, so he wouldn't recognize from the brief moments at the host club.

“I'm sorry,” He began, “I'm flattered by your letter, but I'm afraid I don't feel the same way. Another girl already has my heart.”

“Oh, well, I didn't know you had a girlfriend,” Haruhi said, looking up at Shizushima.

“Unfortunately, she's not my girlfriend. In fact, I think she's completely over me. In all honesty, she'd be happier with someone more self-confident than me. That's why, I've decided I need to change myself. I want to see the world and, hopefully, become a better man. I know it's selfish, but I wonder if she'll wait for me.” He kept staring out the window when he talked.

“Yea, that is pretty selfish.” Haruhi said bluntly and plainly, “But, maybe she would wait. You'll never know if you don't tell her how you feel. You obviously have strong feelings for her, so why not go ahead and talk to her?” He smiled at Shizushima's stunned look, “You know, I think once you decide to change, you've already begun the transformation.”

The door open as Shizushima began to reach for Haruhi. There stood Kanako, stunned and hurt by what she saw, she couldn't help but cry, “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you two. I just...” She began to run away. Shizushima ran after her as fast as he could, calling out her name.

“I think we just made things worse,” Haruhi said petulantly. Tamaki walked up behind him, from the other side of the open door.

“Yea, maybe,” He said and smiled, “but he did go running after her.” Haruhi smiled then and looked up at Tamaki's wistful smile and remembered what Tamaki said earlier. _It's our responsibility as the elite Ouran host club to make every girl happy._

 

 

 

 

Haruhi had to rush to get changed back into his suit, and even then the twins had to help him put it back on so he'd get back to the dance in time. Sure enough he arrived just as the spotlights came on and pointed out Kanako and Shizushima in the courtyard.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, it is now time for us to begin the final dance of the evening. The last dance of the night has been chosen by the host club for, this couple right here,” Tamaki gestured to the two of them standing together under the spotlights.

Shizushima let got of Kanako's wrist and took a deep breath and bowed, offering his hand. “Princess Kasuga, may I have this dance?”

After a moment of surprise she smiled when he looked up at her, and said yes, laying her hand in his. They danced beautifully much to everyone's enjoyment. As they danced Shizushima confessed his love to her.

As the dance wrapped up, Tamaki called out, “Let this awkward couple be blessed.”

“And now, we'll announce the queen of the ball,” Started Hikaru, but Kaoru finished, “Congratulations princess Kanako Kasugasaki.” The girls in attendance all clapped politely for the girl. “And for her reward, a kiss on the cheek from our King,” Hikaru continued. “Haruhi Fujioka will stand in for Tamaki,” Kaoru continued where his brother left off. “Kyouya did say a little accident at the end of the night might make things more thrilling for everyone.” The two said together.

Shizushima smiled at Kanako, “It's just on the cheek right? You should accept it, it'll mark the end of your host-hopping days.”

“There's no way I can kiss her,” Said Haruhi, who was grumpy at being forced to by the twins.

“If you do it, we'll cut your debt by one third.” Kyouya said without looking up from where he was scribbling.

“Well, it's just on the cheek.” Haruhi began walking down the steps to Kanako.

“Hey, you don't think this is Haru-chan's first kiss, do you?” Hani spoke up.

Tamaki, who had looked downhearted from not being the one to offer the King's kiss, perked up. He jumped forward and ended up tripping and pushing Haruhi into Kanako. Their lips connected and they both were quite surprised. They broke apart quickly, embarrassed by the action. Kanako looked to Shizushima fearfully, but he seemed to accept it was an honest accident. Haruhi smiled at the couple, not really concerned his first kiss was an accidental kiss with a girl.

Kanako and Shizushima left the dance together so they could have a much needed talk. Meanwhile the host club was busy with cleaning up after the dance. Or, rather, they were supervising the cleaning and chatting amongst themselves about how well everything went.

Haruhi looked to everyone, a gentle smile on his face, “I'm glad princess Kasugasaki is able to talk to Shizushima. They looked like they really cared for each other. They left quite early. I'm happy they're happy.”

“You don't think they” Karou begain, looking to his twin. “Are doing something naughty?” Hikaru finished, with a sly grin.

Haruhi looked up at the twins, his expression confused, “so what if they are? Doesn't everyone enjoy that?”

The twins looked stunned before their expression turned to a sly smirk, “Oh? Is that so?” They said together.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to update once a week until this is complete. Future updates will most likely be on Fridays or Sundays. I would appreciate feedback. I hope you enjoy this little taste of what's to come.


End file.
